Recently, the data transfer rate over a wireless communication network is rapidly increasing. This results from the appearance and spread of a variety of devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs which require Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication and a high data transfer rate. In order to meet a higher data transfer rate, Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology and Cognitive Radio (CR) technology for efficiently using more frequency bands and multiple antenna technology and multiple base station cooperation technology for increasing the data capacity within a limited frequency are recently are highlighted.
Furthermore, a wireless communication network is evolving toward a tendency that the density of accessible nodes around a user is increasing. Here, the term ‘node’ may mean antennas or a group of antennas which are spaced apart from one another in a Distributed Antenna System (DAS). However, the node is not limited to the meaning, but may be used as a broader meaning. That is, the node may become a pico eNB (PeNB), a home eNB (HeNB), a Remote Radio Head (RRH), a Remote Radio Unit (RRU), a relay, or distributed antennas (or group). A wireless communication system including nodes having a high density may have higher system performance through cooperation between nodes. That is, if the transmission and reception of each node are managed by one control station and thus the node is operated like an antenna or an antenna group for one cell, the nodes may have much more excellent system performance as compared with the case where the nodes are operated as independent base stations without cooperation. A wireless communication system, including a plurality of nodes and a base station for controlling a plurality of nodes, is hereinafter referred to as a multi-node system.
In a multi-node system, it may be necessary to send control information through radio resources distinguished from each other for each node. In this case, in order to correctly decode control information in radio resources through which the control information is transmitted, information about the size of radio resources may need to be informed.